An Unexpected Gift
by slashwriter95
Summary: There are mysteries beyond the blue orb that took even the great Maxie by surprise. Discovering this new info, team Aqua gets involved. What will happen to the leaders and their teams? Read to find out! ;) M for language and sex - Hardenshipping, mpreg - Thank you and enjoy! :) **This is still in the works - Patience for the college student!**
1. Chapter 1: Absorbed

An Unexpected Gift

The sound of victorious laughter echoed throughout the Magma base as a horde of grunts as well as their admins paraded through the entrance. A shiny, dark-blue sphere was held firmly in the leader's hands.

"The blue orb is ours." Maxie smirked, stroking it gently, unaware that his action started to make it glisten slightly. "Our plan is running smoothly."

"We should leave it in the lab where it can be analyzed." Tabitha suggested. Maxie stopped short, causing the rest of the Magma team to bump into each other. Making a "shooing" motion with his hand, the grunts dispersed leaving the two admins to stand before him.

"Not tonight." He replied. "There is something curious about this orb that I want to investigate first. I found some fascinating myths about it that piqued my interest." Tabitha raised an eyebrow before the sudden look of shock appeared on his face.

"You don't mean-"

"Calm yourself, Tabitha. I'm rather certain the laws of nature coincide with these myths and as I'm sure you're aware, I have a Y chromosome. However perhaps can ask someone else for my assistance…" His red eyes glanced over to Courtney, whose stern eyes met his.

"It is my duty as an admin to help facilitate you in your endeavors." She held her head up high as Tabitha rolled his eyes.

_"Kiss-ass_" He thought.

"Tabitha, you could learn something from Courtney. Since you're so eager to claim my position, perchance you would want to follow your co-admin's example." A tiny smirk crept on his face as Tabitha sighed.

"Good luck with your _experiment_, boss." Shaking his head, he began walking to the admin bedrooms. Blowing off Tabitha, Maxie led Courtney to the back rooms. Nobody was allowed there except for the leader and occasionally the admins. It was the only place in the whole base where their leader could have the slightest peace; his office and bedroom section. Once they entered, Maxie flipped a switch next to the door and light suddenly filled the room. Inside the room was only a desk with the "M" symbol on the front as well as a giant whiteboard on the wall, full of equations and blue orb theories written on it. On the desk, next to the few stacks of paperwork and Groudon research, was a little placeholder for the orb. After placing it down in its appropriate place, Maxie turned to another door, leading to his bedroom.

"I'll only be a moment. Please, get comfortable." With an outstretched hand, he offered Courtney one of the leather chairs across from his desk. As she waited, she looked around. There wasn't really much in the office except for the desk, the whiteboard, a large map of Hoenn, a filing cabinet and an oddly placed window.

_"Hmm…needs a bit of a woman's touch…"_ She wondered. _"But that won't be a problem once I take over. I'm already on his good side, perhaps I can push it a little further…"_ A sly smile started creeping onto her face but it quickly faded when Maxie returned, in nothing but a red velvet robe, sporting that same old "M" on his front side and little Groudon slippers. Courtney stood up, trying not to appear too eager.

"Please excuse my appearance. It's just that it's quite a bother to have all those layers on, especially that constricting turtleneck. I suppose it wasn't a smart idea to choose to wear that particular ensemble while residing near a volcano. But I digress." Courtney nodded, seeing that as an opportunity to work her charm. He sat in front of the orb, observing it carefully, adjusting his glasses. "Please, sit." He gestured again to her.

"With all due respect boss, I'd rather stand." She continued to keep that stern look.

"If you so choose to." He cleared his throat, as per usual when he would start his 11 AM lectures. "To continue, from the research that I have gathered, aside from this orb controlling Groudon, apparently it has the ability to absorb itself into anything holding it." Courtney pretended to listen as she slowly walked to the side of his desk, bended over, and placed her elbows onto the desk top, propping her head in her hands. Maxie questioned what she was doing but still continued on. "Now, I did some research of my own and came across a fascinating discovery. As you know, there are ancient journals that bring up this myth – that this orb is, in fact, an extremely rare pokemon egg."

"Indeed. Which is why you want me here. To see if I can channel that power and bear whatever creature is inside." Maxie nodded in agreement before she stood up straight again. "But – I'll need something from you first." She moved behind Maxie, massaging his shoulders.

"What is your proposition?" He tensed up, suddenly realizing what her motive was. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, in a seductive yet dark tone of voice,

"make me your co-leader. We shall rule side-by-side. I will bear your precious beast and we'll take over together." A bead of sweat began dripping down the side of his face as she snaked her hands downward, moving closer to his groin inch-by-inch. Maxie jumped up, shocked, then quickly returned back to his composure.

"Courtney, let's take a few facts into consideration. First, you are not permitted to do such flirtatious acts at such inappropriate times. Any _magikarp_ can figure that out." The look Courtney gave her superior was a mix of shock and complete humiliation. "And second, even if the timing deemed impeccable, I'm afraid I am not and cannot be into what you're…offering." Courtney's jaw dropped. "Ahh…finally. I've managed to get another expression out of you." He joked sarcastically as he sat back down in his chair.

"You're…you're not into women?"

"Indeed. Mm…now perhaps you should consider finding some self respect before stepping back into my office again." He held his glasses and brought them down so that he was looking up at her from above the frames. "Is that clear?" Courtney just stood there for a few more seconds before she recollected herself and nodded. "Good. See yourself out. At the moment you have made it quite obvious that you are not ready for this sort of task and my instructions will only render useless if I were to proceed." Courtney huffed before strutting out, showing a different side that she before refused to show in front of her leader. "Hmm…showing her true colors now…" He said to himself as he brought back his attention to the blue sphere. He picked it up, looking closely at its almost transparent form. He could almost see something inside of it, like a faint, floating object. _"This must be what's inside. Perhaps it's Groudon's offspring?"_ He rubbed it with his thumbs curiously as it began glowing, almost like it reacted to his energy. Fascinated by this response, he continued stroking it as it glowed brighter. _"What could this mean?"_ Before he could think of an idea, the orb suddenly levitated out of his hands and pulled him up out of his chair, like some force was connecting with him. A tingling sensation was felt throughout his whole body before residing in his abdomen. _"No…that's impossible…_" At this point, the redhead was floating completely off the ground as the orb moved closer to that uncomfortable spot. Maxie watched as his prized artifact absorbed into the said area as he gently fell back down into his chair. Pulling back his robe, he saw his stomach was still glowing light blue for a few more seconds before fading and the feeling of a slight weight replaced the tingling. _"Am I…" _He continued to stare at himself before looking up to see a moving figure at his door.

"Boss…" Tabitha stood, his face of concern and surprise matching Maxie's.

"Get the scientist." He ordered, carefully lifting himself out of his chair and into his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Knocked up!

"Well Maxie, we can definitely confirm that you are pregnant." The Magma scientist declares, rolling in an ultrasound machine. "We're going to have to keep a steady check on you."

"Understandable." Maxie sighed, looking over at his concerned admin standing beside him. "Tabitha, have you managed to come across any more information regarding this predicament?" Tabitha's eyes lit up a bit as he took a small piece of paper out from his pocket.

"I have, actually. While you were in your office with Courtney, I managed to come across some interesting facts." He handed it to his superior. The scientist started up the ultrasound machine, rubbing a jelly-like substance onto the redhead's stomach.

_The Blue Orb is actually but an egg, a rare egg that can only be laid by the legendary ancient pokemon, Kyogre. Every few thousand years, Kyogre will lay this egg then wait until it's offspring finds a host. Since Kyogre is genderless, sex determination of the host is irrelevant. After 30 days, the offspring will hatch inside the host and break free to be with it's kind._

Maxie felt a sweat drop from the side of his face. "…Kyogre?" He looked up at the ultrasound monitor, flustered. The miniature blue creature had its arms wrapped around itself, peacefully floating inside a thin, circular bubble. He looked down at his abdomen then back at the paper. "30 days…break free? We need to get this out!"

"We can't. You see that bubble around it? It's acting as a sort of force field. It's impossible to even touch it before it's ready to hatch." The scientist said, turning off the machine and wiping off the gel. Tabitha tried to lighten the mood.

"Think of it this way Maxie, you'll be able take your research to a whole new approach. This is just something you didn't anticipate – instead of just watching this process, you'll be able to _feel _it. Really get the experience!"

"While that is true I must be wary about my health." Maxie sat up, handing him back the paper. "Hmm…I suppose I could carry on with it…even if this isn't the particular legendary we had hoped to obtain…" Tabitha nodded in agreement. "Plus it gives us the upper hand against our rivals..."

"I will also make sure that within the month, you will be safe throughout the whole procedure." The scientist smiled. "Unfortunately we do not have much data on this particular creature…we will need to put our 'nose to the grindstone' as they say."

"Indeed, do what you must. Thank you again, doctor." Maxie slowly stood up from his bed, still trying to adjust to the much added weight in his front. Suddenly, a strange feeling moved from his stomach straight to his esophageous. His eyes widened at the sudden realization of what was happening. "Excuse me." Trying to keep his composure, he fast-walked his way to a tiny restroom, which was only a few feet away yet felt like miles to the poor man. The door closed and the sound of retching followed shortly after.

"Stick around. He may need you for the next few hours." The scientist advised Tabitha, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder before exiting the room. Sounds of sickness continued from the bathroom while Tabitha curiously explored the cozy envioronment around him. Maxie was a neat-freak, so very rarely would anything be out of place or go a week without dusting. It was quite amazing for a man who was so invested in his work to still have time to clean, but that was him. Tabitha once recalled Maxie saying something about it relaxing him. With this in mind, Tabitha noticed something odd on the wall; the framed photo of him and his Camerupt was tilted, like it was hung in a careless manner. Perplexed, he moved towards the crooked object to fix it but then came across a tiny, black object. After examining it closely, he discovered it was a miniature camera. His heart sunk as the sudden look of realization appeared on his face.

"_Shit. They know." _He reached into his back pocket to pull out a radio before he was interrupted.

"Tabitha! I require assistance!" Maxie called from the room beside him.

"Yes sir, I'm coming!" Tabitha responded, holding the 'talk' button on the bulky object. "Courtney, assemble some grunts. We may have company." Shoving everything back into his pocket, the large boy rushed to the older man's aid. _"He's got enough to worry about at the moment." _He thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Aqua

**A/N: Sorry my submissions have been a bit slow. I'm taking a couple of online classes over the semester break that are seriously demanding – but it's being worked on nonetheless!**

A woman in blue and white with blue-streaked hair strutted through the Aqua base, eager to approach her leader. A bulky, black object was held firmly in her hand. As she approached the back room of the base, the door leading to Archie's room was closed with the sound of grunting heard from the other side. Rolling her eyes, she knocked. Nothing. She knocked harder. The grunting sounds continued with no other noise indicating the acknowledgement of her presence.

"Boss! I got some interesting news for you!" Shelly called. The grunting eventually stopped but the door didn't move. Getting impatient, the Aqua admin was about to knock again when it finally opened, revealing a half-naked Archie with a towel around his neck. He can tell from the look on her face that she was not amused with his untimely appearance.

"Aye, Shelly? You know I can't hear anythin' when I'm doing my evening workout. Next time, just walk on in." He winked at her, causing another sarcastic eye-roll from the female.

"I have some critical evidence that we would all benefit from." She held up the object in her hand.

"Come on in then." She walked in and placed herself down on the dark blue couch. Across from it was his desk, similar to Maxie's, except with his respective team logo on the outside/color and papers scattered everywhere. Behind it was Archie's most prized possession: a giant tank containing many different fish-like pokemon. In the far corner hung the source of Shelly's aggravation; his punching bag, still rocking slowly. Archie grabbed a water bottle from his desk, splashed a little on his face then dried himself off, smudging the "X" on his forehead. He sighed with contentment as he plopped himself down next to Shelly. "Lay it on me!" He roared, still pumped from his previous activity. Shelly tried not to crack a smile from Archie's smudged face and turned on the object in her hand. Within a few minutes, Archie burst into laughter! "The ol' land lubber is knocked up?! This is fantastic! No doubt he and his team will be takin' it easy for a while!" Shelly shushed him, forcing him to continue watching. Archie's face changed from pure bliss to astonishment. "…Another Kyogre?"

"Yes, boss...you know what this means."

"…We have to save it…" Shelly nodded.

"No doubt it will take a little bit of convincing to let you get to their boss, but given that you know more about this magnificent beast than any of those brutes, they might let their guard down. Plus, we have nothing over Magma. That stupid grunt broke the red orb, remember?" The look in Archie's eyes showed something of anger and sadness.

"Yes, and he was fired. I'm not capturing a baby pokemon though. Even if it is a legendary."

"Well then at least don't let them have it. Arceus knows what they will do to it."

"…It's goin' be rough." Archie sighs, "but for the sake of baby Kyogre, I will make sure they don't fuck with it…" His eyes changed from a look of determination to an almost ominous gaze. "I will take a little visit to their base tomorrow. In the meantime, I'm gettin' back to my workout. Got some things to think about…" Shelly looked at him, a little concerned and scared, but got her cue to leave. She left the player on the couch and exited the room, leaving Archie alone with his punching bag. As she started walking down the hallway, past all the admin rooms, she noticed Matt lifting weights in the corner of his room.

"What is it with you men and your strength training?" She said, half-jokingly as the other admin dropped the heavy iron in front of him.

"Good for the mind, body and soul, bruh!" He laughed as Shelly crossed her arms.

"…bruh?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry…m'lady." He pretended to do a dainty-looking curtsy to which the blue-haired admin replied

"I can do this shit too, you know. I just prefer not to look like a _machoke_."

"Oh _really_? Well then, let's see it." Matt gestured at his bench-press, challenging his mocking coworker.

"No problem." She smirked, walking over confidently and setting herself up under the bar. Matt watched impressed as she began to hoist up the weight repeatedly.

"Damn girl, you got me." He chuckled as she placed the bar back in it's place.

"When you're surrounded by testosterone all day, it starts to affect ya." She winked. "Put on another 20 pounds." Matt set up the weights without saying a word.

The next morning at the Magma base, Maxie woke up feeling incredibly hungry yet he was still terribly exhausted from the crazy night before; but after a few more minutes laying there with his stomach growling, he let his hunger get the best of him. He slowly sat up, feeling the still unfamiliar weight in his abdomen. He looked down at it, noticing that his usual flat front was starting to look a little curved. Fascinated by the quick yet subtle growth, he began poking the slight bump curiously.

"_It's only been a day…"_ He bit his lip, wondering how big he was actually going to get. Sighing, he decided to keep his sleepware on, which was simply a red t-shirt with his signature "M" on it and matching sweatpants. _"Something tells me I might need some bigger clothes."_ He continued to bite his lip as he stood up to look at himself in the mirror from across the room. _"I can probably get away with this for at least another week or so."_ With a confident huff, he walked out of his room and into his office where Tabitha and the scientist were waiting.

"Good morning, boss. How are you feeling? I brought you some tea and oatmeal." Maxie, giving into his hunger, snatched the tray from the admin's hands before placing it on his desk, devouring it a messy manor. The two just looked at him. This animal before them was not Maxie. Within seconds, he finished the oatmeal, licking it clean. "I-I'm guessing you were quite hungry, sir." Tabitha stuttered, still taken aback from his behavior.

"I was hungry." Maxie said dryly, staring down the stout man before him.

"Um…Maxie…when you are ready, I just want to do a brief analysis." The scientist pushed up his glasses, trying not to pay too much mind to the abnormal situation. Let's face it though, abnormal doesn't even begin to describe this situation. Maxie nodded in response, sipping a little of his tea before following the doctor back into his room. Laying back down again, Maxie began to feel the mush he just ate come up a bit. He put a hand to his mouth, trying to force everything back down. The scientist turned on the machine and lifted redhead's shirt, revealing that slight bump. Maxie's eyes widened. Under his shirt it didn't look like much but with his bare skin, he could really see it forming. "This creature grows fast." The scientist commented, rubbing that gel on him.

"No kidding." Maxie replied, his face starting to feel a little hot. On the screen everything looked the same as before except for its slightly bigger size. Just then, Courtney burst through the door.

"Maxie…sir…there's an…unexpected visitor here to…talk." The uneasy yet aggressive look on her face was enough for him to figure out who it was. Suddenly, Archie appeared from behind the wall, the subtle look of surprise on his face stuck as he stared at his expecting rival.

"…I should've guessed." Maxie growled. "You're in my territory, mongrel. So if you are planning a kidnap or something of the sort, you are surely mistaken."

"Quite the contrary," Archie replied, his eyes glued to the little fleshy bump before him. "I'm here to help."

"And how exactly did you even know about my predicament?" Maxie crossed his arms as the scientist cleaned everything up.

"My team is good with stealth." Archie chuckled.

"Not good enough." Tabitha remarked, handing Archie the little camera he picked off from the wall that night.

"You bugged me?!" Maxie screeched, sitting up. Bad idea – the oatmeal started to come up again. He continued to hold it down, refusing to show any sign of weakness to his enemy. "That better be the only one you planted in here! Speaking of which, how the hell did you manage to sneak in?!" Archie jumped back from Maxie's outburst.

"The little one must be messin' with your emotions." He laughed, causing the man before him to blush a bit. "But relax, there's no other _bug_ in your base. I've come here to help."

"And why the hell should I believe an imbacile like you?" Maxie stood, still crossing his arms, trying to hide his stomach.

"Because I know more about Kyogre than you, whether it be a baby or not, and I _care_ about this creature. Not like you – you just want it to have an upper hand over us! _I_ want it to be free!" Archie pulled his arms apart, holding them to his side as he stared down at the source of this whole argument. Maxie blushed a little more, forcefully turning his body away from him.

"Fine! …Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea." Maxie turned back at the taller man, pointing his bony finger close to his face. "But – you will be on constant servailance. You're not fucking around in _my_ base!"

"Agreed." Archie smirked, pretending to bite the digit. Maxie quickly withdrew his hand with a glare.


	4. Chapter 4: Halfway there

It's been almost two weeks since the wetsuit-clad man made himself welcome into the Magma base and every other day when he would arrive for the ultrasounds, he would be escorted by one of the admins.

"Is this really necessary? By this point ye should know that I'm only here for the little one."

"Little one? Little beastie is more like it_."_ Courtney cringed. _"Thank Arceus that thing isn't inside me…"_ Archie laughed.

"Well, ya got a point there, lass! But he's a beautiful beastie!" He boomed. Some of the passing grunts rolled their eyes at the pirate, making the admin giggle.

"You're quite charismatic." She complimented.

"How else did ye think I became such a lovable leader?" He grinned.

"Well, do you give lectures every morning?" Archie looked at her with a puzzled expression. "There's your answer." Archie roared with laughter.

"I didn't know that little nerd was also a college professor!" Courtney softly chuckled at his comment as they approached the door to Maxie's office. She carefully opened the door, making sure not to be too loud, in case he was sleeping.

"He's been waking up later than usual." She whispered, signaling Archie to stay while she peeked into his bedroom. To her surprise he was already awake, finishing up his checkup with the scientist. "Excuse me, boss. Your _friend_ is here." Maxie narrowed his eyes at her, not appreciating her little joke. Trying to lighten the tension, she quickly changed the subject. "You're up earlier than usual today."

"Indeed…well, I suppose my sleep schedule has changed a tad." He sighed, standing up from his bed. He attempted to pull down his shirt, but his efforts were wasted when it would start riding up again. "I plan on taking a boat to Lilycove today to acquire a new wardrobe. Typically I would fly but…" He took off his shirt, revealing a large bulge in his abdomen to prove a point. Courtney blushed, turning her head as he changed into his shorts and jacket, given that they were the only parts of his uniform that barely fit him. Feeling impatient, Archie let himself into the room to greet the man.

"Hey, lava nerd! How're ya?" He grinned, causing the shorter man to cringe at the sound of his loud voice. Ignoring the look of pain on his face, those blue eyes flickered down to the large bump. "Lookin healthy." He reached into his pocket to hand him a clear case. Inside were some gummy-like substances. "They're vitamins." Archie's expression remained as the scientist inspected them, giving him a nod of approval. "I hear they help with nausea plus they have all those healthy nutrients. You're such a scrawny little thing I figured ye needed it." Ignoring the taller man's joke, Maxie popped one into his mouth. He silently chewed it whilst his auburn eyes met blue.

"Thank you Archie." He finally spoke, placing the case on his nightstand. "…I suppose you wouldn't be interested in coming with me to Lilycove."

"Are ye sure ya don't want any of the grunts to do the shopping?" Archie raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Normally, I would send one of my subordinates to do my errands for me but I have been cooped up in the hideout far too long. Therefore, are you willing to accompany me on this trip?"

"I suppose. Maybe now I can find ye some clothes that won't look too tacky!" He laughed. Maxie cringed again.

"…It was a mere invitation. You're not changing how I dress." He put his hands on his hips trying to look commanding, which probably would've worked if he weren't carrying a creature inside of him. Realizing that he looked more like a sassy pregnant wife and less of a boss he quickly crossed his arms. It probably didn't look any less embarrassing but to him it was better. Archie lifted his arms as a sign that he was backing off.

"Aye, I won't. We should probably give you a disguise though. No doubt the citizens will think we're up to no good or somethin."

"I would, but nothing seems to cover my girth anymore." He blushed, rubbing his rounded spot.

"Why don't you ask Tabitha for one of his sweatshirts he wore at the team picnic?" Courtney lit up, proud of her idea. Nodding, Maxie pulled out a talking device from his front pocket.

"Tabitha, I require one of your sweatshirts. No logo." Within minutes, Tabitha arrived with a plain maroon sweatshirt, definitely big enough to fully cover Maxie's torso. "Thank you, Tabitha. I also need a nice pair of jeans if you don't mind." Tabitha nodded, searching for them in his closet. It required a bit of digging since he hardly ever dresses casually, but desperate times call for desperate measures. After waiting for what seemed like a lifetime, the redhead finally received his jeans and turned to the pirate. "Two things: One, I prefer you aren't in my bedroom while I get dressed and two, you need to get out of that…_ensemble_. You are just as well known as I." Archie looked down at his get-up before answering.

"Right. I'll change at my base and meet ya at the harbor." He dashed out of the room and the others followed. Courtney stayed behind, smiling at Maxie like she knew a secret.

"Yes? Can I help you, Courtney?"

"No…I'm just curious…" She kept her sly expression

"…about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You seem a lot less…angry around him than usual. Perhaps you are beginning to fancy the man?" Maxie's face began to match his hair.

"You know Courtney, not every homosexual is attracted to every man." He said sternly. "However, I will say I am beginning to tolerate his obnoxious behavior." Courtney's face didn't move a muscle; she just turned slowly and walked out of the room as if to make a statement. Maxie huffed as he changed into his casual wear.


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping

Archie arrived at Lilycove first, given that his hideout was close to the harbor and it only took a short surf to get there. Since he could see that the ferry still didn't arrive yet, he decided to walk around the beach. It was sort of refreshing to not be such an intimidating presence to strangers. Usually, anyone who spotted him in all his Aqua get-up would try to avoid him or quiver in fear if he tried to talk to them; not today. He wasn't wearing his usual bandana, nor was that "X" across his face. Nope, today was the day he was going completely casual, sporting an open, white, button-down t-shirt with dark blue shorts and casual shoes. To anyone there, he looked like a typical beach bro, showing off his abs in a very sexy yet nonchalant way. He even got hit on by a couple of swimmer girls. Yep, he could get used to the "normal" life, should he ever decide to retire. Then just when he was saying goodbye to the lovely ladies, Maxie's ferry rolled in. Archie stood by the front door when his fairly pregnant rival stepped out. With the big sweatshirt and the jeans, he looked like a simple fat man. He even wore a hat and thinner-rimmed glasses to ward off any suspicious individuals. Archie couldn't help but smile at the man before him. He looked different...and he liked it.

"I hope you weren't waiting long." Maxie said, placing a hand on his distended stomach. "I don't know if it's from this thing inside me or being on that ferry for too long but I'm feeling a little queasy."

"Aye..." Archie broke his trance, "perhaps a little walkin around will do ya some good then." He chuckled, trying not to sound nervous. Maxie noticed the strange look on the pirate's face before staring deep into his eyes. He never noticed before how captivating those two pools of blue were or how they would shine so bright when he smiled. Come to think of it, he looked really attractive in his disguise, especially without his bandana. His wavy brown locks blew back beautifully in the gentle breeze, making Maxie thank the hell out of Arceus that he was wearing loose jeans.

"...indeed..." Maxie blinked, bringing himself back from his erotic thoughts. They walked side by side to the department store, their hands dangerously close to touching. As they approached the entrance, Archie extended his arm.

"After you." He smiled as Maxie waddled with attitude through the automatic doors. He may be pregnant but he was still the Great Maxie. Archie chuckled, following him inside.

For hours they explored the store, trying on different casual outfits. Given that Maxie probably wasn't going to leave the base during his state, he decided it would be best. Although as the redhead was changing, Archie noticed that a lot of the clothes he chose were different shades of red.

"Hey Max," Archie called to him from outside the dressing room, making sure nobody else was around.

"Watch what you say." Maxie replied softly, the hint of paranoia in his voice.

"I said Max." He responded, a little softer this time. "You should think about changin' your color schemes a bit." He chuckled.

"I look good in red." Maxie said dryly.

"Well I'm gonna make you look even better!" He rushed out just before Maxie could even respond. Soon after, he came back with other shades of blue, green and purple. Maxie, waiting by the rooms made a face of disgust when he was given what the taller man presented him. "Just try them on." Archie smiled at Maxie, charming his way into getting what he wanted. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Maxie took the clothes into his room. It didn't take long for Maxie to try on all of the clothes Archie gave him; he shot down every article of clothing except for a few jeans and one dark blue t-shirt. Finishing up, he stuffed the blue shirt inside all of the reds and walked out, leaving his rejected pile behind. Archie quickly followed behind, smiling when he noticed the little hint of blue inside the bundle of red. Placing the clothes onto the checkout counter, he reached for his wallet as the cashier began to ring up everything. However, before he placed his card on the table, Archie placed his hand on top of his, stopping it. Maxie's eyes met his before the blue-eyed man spoke. "I got it." He said in a stern, yet slightly affectionate tone. The shorter man opened his mouth to protest but then stopped himself.

_"Just let the man do it."_ He thought, withdrawing his arm.

As they left the building, Archie handed Maxie his shopping bags.

"It's been a good day." He smiled as the redhead looked up at him, smiling a little.

"Indeed it was." He looked down at the bag of clothes and took a deep breath. "My sincerest gratitude by the way." He then looked straight ahead at the harbor, focusing on looking composed while hiding the blush from his cheeks. Archie made a subtle look of surprise.

"For?"

"Buying my new clothes and for taking care of me. Every few days you would come to my base and make sure everything was okay...and I know that you don't just care for the baby Kyogre either." Then before Archie could say anything, his cheek was met with a set of lips. Archie just froze; he didn't know how to respond. Yes, he was feeling some sort of attraction to this nerd, but he's used to pleasing women. Feeling flustered, he started to make a dash back to his base. Maxie, scared that he just fucked up a growing friendship, let alone a relationship, solemnly walked to the dock to wait for the next ferry.


	6. Chapter 6: That night

For a whole week, Archie didn't leave the base. There were times when he would be tempted to visit the magma base but then he remembered the kiss. He was scared, struggling with his own emotions. All his life he was a womanizer, surrounded by cute girls who would do anything to bed him; but never in his life did he expect to woo any man, let alone feel the same way about one, especially with Maxie. Almost every night he would have dreams; some erotic, some romantic. One night, he dreamt that the two of them walked along Lilycove's shoreline, hand in hand. Maxie wasn't pregnant anymore and they weren't wearing their team logos either. Perhaps they retired together. The thought of the two simply relaxing side by side, not having to worry about their land verses sea debate anymore gave him butterflies. Then tonight happened. Tossing and turning in his bed, he dreamt that Maxie was caring for him.

"Maxie...what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you're okay. You're close to your due date." Archie raised an eyebrow, puzzled when suddenly his heart jumped in his throat. He placed a shaky hand on his stomach and his fear was confirmed. Throwing the sheets off of him, he looked at his swollen middle. He looked bigger than Maxie. "Don't worry, you're okay. I'm here." Maxie caressed his cheek lovingly. "You'll be fine. Just give in." Maxie leaned in to kiss him but he woke up before anything else could happen. Archie lifted his covers and his moment of panic changed to relief.

"...Just a dream." He whispered to himself. The relief didn't last long though as his stomach clenched. A wave of guilt flowed through him when he realized the dream was a sign. "I have to go see him." He put on a tank top and some sweatpants and snuck out the base entrance.

Back at the magma base, Maxie was finishing up yet another checkup with the scientist.

"You're looking good, Maxie." The scientist smiled softly. "You have a week left but by the looks of the ultrasound, it could be coming anytime soon. I would contact Aqua's scientists and let them know." Maxie's face became stoic.

"I'll look into that." Maxie replied, thanking him.

"Also," the scientist began, handing Maxie a small photo. "This is just a little something for you." The scientist left, leaving Maxie alone with it in his hand. He gently rubbed the picture of the baby Kyogre with his thumb until a tiny drop of clear liquid landed upon it.

"_I guess you're the only one left in my life now." _He sighed, silently letting his teardrops flow. Suddenly, he heard a knock from outside his room. Perplexed, he threw the photo into his nightstand drawer and carefully waddled into his office. The knocking continued until he looked towards the window.

"Archie!" Maxie cried softly, opening the window to let him in. "You came back!"

"Aye, I couldn't leave you behind." He wiped away a stray tear from the redhead's face then placed both of his hands on his abdomen. It looked and felt just like his in his dream. "I'm sorry for bailing on you. The last thing you needed was to feel like you were alone." Maxie hiccupped, wiping away more tears. "I promise I'll help you get through this. Together." Before Maxie could respond, the pirate pressed his lips against his, not holding back anymore. They broke apart after only a few minutes and Maxie took Archie by the hands.

"You don't understand how much I wanted to do that." Maxie chuckled.

"I think I do." Archie smiled back. "I don't think you know how much I truly love you."

"…Incorrect. I do, and the feeling's mutual." He kissed him back, this time with more force as he led him into his bedroom. Still slightly angry from what he did, Maxie decided to channel it into his 'hornyness' and throw his lover onto the bed.

"Where did this come from?" Archie laughed, amused.

"Since last week." He responded, an evil grin spread across his face.

"You're crazy when you're hormonal." The other man joked back, watching the redhead struggle to straddle his waist.

"Yeah? Why don't you elaborate on that?" Maxie licked his lips, snaking his hands under his sweatpants.

"I would, but this is far more interesting." Archie held onto his hands, stopping him from continuing. He then began to take off his shirt, revealing the massive bump between them. "You're looking good." He commented, holding the said bump and giving it a kiss.

"The doctor said it could be ready anytime now." Maxie blushed.

"Then we should be careful." Archie kissed it again while he reached down to remove every article of clothing beneath the redhead's waist. After minutes of struggling and wiggling, everything was finally off, revealing his fairly large, erect penis. Archie was surprised, wondering how in Hoenn was this man going to deliver this creature as well as how could such a lanky man be packing all this meat? Maxie proudly grinned in response to his expression.

"Like what you see?" He winked. The man below him licked his lips; seeing Maxie's naked, pregnant body looked absolutely sexy if not just a little bit…beautiful. In response, he reached up to kiss him, letting his fingers roam around every inch of bare skin. Maxie let out a soft moan, letting the larger man take him. He could tell that Archie was quite experienced, even if he's never come this close with a man before. Maxie grabbed the bottom of Archie's tank top, his hands slightly shaking as he slowly pulled it up and over his head. Archie pulled Maxie in close, letting their bare chests touch (as much as they could), kissing and sucking down his neck. Maxie bit his bottom lip, breathing in heavily, trying to be as quiet as he could. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he slowly reached for his pants. The bara was feeling quite eager but he also enjoyed torturing the man before him. He pushed his hands back, lightly biting his collarbone, which forced a moan to escape his lips.

"Let me." Archie said in a deep, seductive voice. In a flash he stripped the bottom half of his sleepwear before sitting back down, pulling his horny nerd onto his lap. "You ready?" He asked, spitting into his hand and then stroking himself for lubrication. The redhead nodded, too turned on to even comment on his action. Archie positioned himself so that the head of his cock was just about to enter his lover. Suddenly, Maxie cringed. "…Are ye okay?" His blue eyes met crimson with concern.

"…y-yes. It's just…I've…never done this before."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Slowly and carefully, he placed his hands on his hips and pushed in deep. He felt the body on top of him shudder then relax, a euphoric sigh escaping from his mouth. Maxie moaned louder as he picked up the pace; every square centimeter of his insides pulsating against his throbbing cock.

"A-Archie…" He breathed, trying to reach his front to tend to his leaking member. The pirate noticed the nerd's attempt to please himself but because his belly was too big for him to get a good grasp, he let it be. "Archie…"

"I gotcha." He let one of his hands free and grabbed the base lightly, touching the tip with his thumb.

"Fuck" Maxie bucked his hips. Seeing him in this state brought Archie closer to climax, speeding up the pace even more.

"…Maxie…you feel so good." He bit his lip, trying to keep himself going just a little more. Maxie supported himself on Archie's legs as he grinded against him, flexing his inner walls for extra stimulation. In response, Archie began pumping hard and fast, determined to make the man finish before him. Maxie made a loud moan; his vision became blurry, forcing him to close his eyes. A little bit of saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth. "Archie…shit…I'm gon-" A pair of lips met his, interrupting him before he exploded. His semen covered their chests and stomachs while Archie quickly followed after a few more hard thrusts. The shorter man shuddered as he felt it shoot inside of him. It wasn't a completely comfortable feeling but he knew he could get used to it. The couple stayed there for a few minutes more, keeping their bodies interlocked with one another's before finally separating.

"How was it?" Archie asked, giving him a peck on the cheek. Maxie kissed him back with a little more force

"Amazing." He smiled, struggling to lift himself off his lover. Archie gestured to pick him up but was met by a hand, implying him to stop. The pirate smirked as he watched the redhead climb off and waddle to the bathroom.

"Yes you are." He sighed.


End file.
